Dragon Fire
by wiznat
Summary: Zuko x reader story. Your best friends with the banished Prince of the fire nation. Though all the twist and turns can your friendship stay strong or maybe grow to something more. Story is better then summary. I don't own ATLA.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own ALTA

I can't believe how easy it was to get on the ship its so funny. I spoke to soon as I heard footsteps coming from behind me. Two guards walked up. They shot fireballs at me one just barely missed me making my (h/c) come out of its pony tail. If it wasn't for the mask I'm wearing they wouldn't be shorting at me. I quickly made fireballs and shot them at the guards attempting to make a quick escape just to get sharp from behind. Be for everything went dark I could hear people talking.

When I woke up I was in a cell with my mask still on. Apparently they knew I was awake because someone started to open the door. "Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way." A familiar voice came from behind the door. Then no one other than my best friend in the whole world appeared. I almost started laughing."You don't recognize your best friend."I said as I removed my mask. The look on his face was priceless.

We sat there as his gold eyes bore into my (e/c) ones. "What are you doing here (y/n)"

"I can't come and see my best friend during their time being banished Zuzu."

"Sometimes your worse then Azula with that name."

All of a sudden Iroh appeared. At least he looked happy to see me. He abruptly came and took my hand so I could have some tea like every time I went to see Iroh. As I walked through the door Zuko just stood there and watched us go.

At tea Iroh told me about all the things that happened while I wasn't there. He also told me that we'd get back to training since Iroh was my teacher before he left with decided that he'd go to bed since it was getting late. I one the other hand would train and maybe meditate since unlike other firebenders I don't rise with the sun and much prefer night to day.

I worked on making lightning until I heard footsteps. As I turned around I was picked up and hugged. I had missed Zuko so much while he had been gone. My (e/c) eyes glimmered in the moon light. I wish this moment could last for ever but it couldn't happen until he is unbanished or a different outcome all together but for now I would enjoy being with my friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own ALTA

Unlike other firebenders I didn't like to get up at sunrise but today was different. I got up slowly opening my (e/c) eyes. I could already predict that today was going to be a long day. I got dressed and went on deck. When I got there Zuko was training. He seemed angry about something. I would have tried to find out what was wrong but decided against it.

Soon Iroh came out. Zuko was still training. Iroh tried to talk to him but he just started yelling. "Zuko stop yelling at your uncle and calm down will you." I yelled at him. He looked away from Iroh and directly at me. "(y/n) I'm sorry I've just been a little stressed searching from the Avatar" Zuko stated silently looking into my (e/c) eyes.

After that Iroh suggested that we relax with some tea. Zuko visually relaxed but I knew different. Something was eating him up inside and I would find out. The rest of the day went on slowly nothing really happened.

We found a port to stop at. Iroh and I walked around while Zuko stayed aboard. "Why did you really come (y/n)" Iroh asked suddenly when we were out of ear shot from everyone else. "I came because he needs to know" I said silently as we continued to walk. Iroh knew what I meant because he stopped and looked at me. "He has a right to know and we both know that" I said quickly. He just looked at me then sighed.

"I know but you can't tell him just yet he's not ready" Iroh said then started walking. I sighed. He was right but I had to tell Zuko the truth eventually.

_Flash Back (Iroh's)_

_I found it the last remaining dragons. It had taken me so long but I finally found them. I promised the people on this island that I wouldn't tell anyone about them. That's a promise I intend to keep. I meet the chief of this Island and his wife who had been pregnant. They allowed me to stay for awhile. It was peaceful here. Everything was fine until the cheiftess gave birth there was something wrong with the child. Just like the water tribes had the moon spirit they had the dragons. The dragons gave their fire to the baby girl. That was an amazing experience but I could not tell anyone._

_End flash back_

I knew telling someone would make Iroh feel like he was breaking his promise but eventually one of us had to tell Zuko if we liked it or not. When we got back to the ship my (e/c) eyes started to water. I couldn't talk to Iroh or Zuko. It was now or never to tell Zuko. I sent someone to get him for me. He came in looking worried. Calmly I said " We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

"What" Zuko yelled by the look on his face he must feel betrayed or something. "How come you never told me this before." I just sat there looking at him afraid to talk. I finally found the words and began."I didn't tell you cause Iroh said it may not be safe." Zuko just stood there. Emotions fighting in his gold eyes. My (e/c) ones on the brink of tears. I don't know what to do. With one last look he walked away without saying another word. When his footsteps disappeared I cried. Then I just sat there thinking things over. Zuko has been my friend for the longest and now he things our friend ship is a lie. This makes me furious. I start throwing anything I can get my hands on. Then I just sit and cry until there are no tears left in my eyes. Iroh must have heard me because he entered the room."what happened?" he asked I just sat there mute refusing to talk. The look he gave me ment he had seen Zuko before coming here."I know it's tough now but he had to know and it was sooner later before he found out on his own and that would have been worse.". Listened to what he said but I had to fix this immediately. I got up and walked past Iroh, he knew exactly where I was going and he wasn't going to stop me. I walked to Zuko's room and knocked. Just my luck he wasn't there but I knew where he was. He was on deck releasing all of his emotions. When I got on deck I saw him. He was focused on his be ding he didn't notice me . I kept trying to get his attention but it didn't work. I just decided to stand right in front of him and try to get his attention. Before I knew it he shot fire in my direction. I was fine but Zuko didn't realize that and freaked out . He looked so worried that he almost shot me."well I guess this shows that you don't hate me" I say half joking half serious. He just looks at me. I can't help but laugh. But then the silence comes back. "You know if I could I would have told you before now but it was to protect me and maybe even you". He looked at me intently. Than sighed which ment he was still upset but had forgiven me. Today may not be as bad as I thought it would be.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own ATLA

It's been a week since I told Zuko. This ship is getting boring. Nothing to do but train and sit around. Tonight Iroh wanted to have a music night and I'm forced to go. Cause apparently I need to do something to stop my moping. Ha right I'm not moping just thinking about how I hate this ship and best friend is giving me the silent treatment. Maybe I do need this music night.

*6 hours later*

I regret letting Iroh make me is moping. My(h/c) hair is tied in a ponytail. I'm planning on sneaking away distracted. As I sneak away I notice that Zuko is the only one not here I wonder where he is. I walk up to the deck to get some fresh air. I see Zuko just standing there, so I decide to sneak up on him. I'm a few steps behind him when he turns around. I don't know what to do so I froze. He just looks at me with a blank face but his eyes hold so much emotion. I don't know what to do so I walk up and hug him. At first he freezes but then he relaxes in to my embrace. "What's wrong" I ask him. He doesn't reply he just stands there. I know what's wrong I just want him to tell me.

We stand there for awhile just looking at each other then he walks away. I stay a little longer thinking. Then I hear footsteps running towards me. It's Iroh. "There's a storm coming you might want to get inside." Iroh tells me. We head inside and that's when everything starts to go south.

We are starting to move off course and that is not sitting well with Zuko. "Zuko calm down"says Iroh. Zuko ignores Iroh's words and starts yelling at the crew. There is nothing to do but wait for the storm to die down but Zuko refuses to believe that." Zuko please stop there is nothing they can do" I said. After that he storms off not wanting to hear anymore from us. I get up to follow him but Iroh gives me a look that says stay.

After awhile Iroh leaves and I sit there in silence for a few more seconds. Then I leave to go see Zuko. As I enter the room there is complete silence except for my foot steps.

"Zuko how are you doing" I ask. His back is to me and he doesn't say a word. I move to sit in front of him. "Zuko please talk to me" the next words out of his mouth I didn't expect.

"Why are you here, you've had time before this to come but as soon as I spot the avatar your here talking about being friends. Why here why now?" Zuko ask his eyes pleading for San answer. I can do nothing it look at him as I gather my thoughts. My (e/c) eyes on the verge of tears as I try to contain all the emotions that I've had pent up for the past few years.

"I don't know. I don't know why now I came w h enter you truly needed me those years ago but I'm here now. That's more than anybody else except for your uncle and crew. I didn't come here to stop you from doing what you believe is right if that's what your thinking I'm it here to take your fame and glory. I'm here to get my best friend back" I say my voice cracking slightly why I said it. The next thing I do shocks both of us. I go over to him and give him a he gentle hug before I leave.

"Wait" he says faintly "thank you for still being there for me." After that I leave.


End file.
